This invention relates to a variable displacement pressure compensated pump. More specifically, it relates to a device for automatically adjusting the pressure setting of the pressure compensator as the displacement of the pump changes to thereby synchronize the displacement of the pump with that of other pressure compensated pumps in a system in which multiple variable displacement, pressure compensated pumps are supplying fluid to a common header.